Terminal Danger
by LusciousNesha
Summary: "They based their attack on the Terminator movies!" - Piper Hart, from the Future. Henry Danger, A Tale of Two Pipers. A dystopian robot controlled future altars the lives of not just the Man Cave, but the world. Rated M for language, violence, and death. Trigger warnings for character and child death, war, PTSD, and societal collapse. Loosely based on Henry Danger and Terminator.


_**A/N: **__First of all, I wanna say that I'm not gonna be editing for Tumblr and posting there. It's just a pain and I'd rather just share the link. Next, this story is a dark one that I have no idea how far it'll go or if it'll be one that I get to complete or WHAT, so I'm just kinda seeing how I feel about it for the moment. Relevant fact about me - no matter how good my work is or how much it sucks, I put a ton of my energy, spirit, heart, mind, soul into everything that I create and it often takes it's toll, seeing how I am not really a healthy human to begin with. So, I will give freely of what I have and I have pledged to myself not to try to give more than what's in me and send myself into a negative. I love y'all, but I gotta love me better and first, Amen? Amen._

_Now, about the story - there's character deaths, alluded death, presumed death, and I honestly haven't figured out yet who survives and who is simply thought to be dead or who is in hiding, etc. So, if character death is a deal breaker, then don't waste your time in this wasteland that I am building on destruction and angst. It will include canon from Henry Danger, and material/foundation of the Terminator movies, as well as the series The Sarah Connor Chronicles, because I just believe that if the robots got their idea from Terminator, they'd jump in full dingle and take all of the information as guidelines for dos and don'ts. I may even occasionally drop in a smidge of Battlestar Galactica, if I'm feeling cute, idk. But, what will most definitely happen is depression, oppression, and the collapse and desolation of society. So, this is the trigger warning for all of those things, right now, in this intro. Read at your own risk. Review likewise. I'm a bitch, so, that doesn't always go as planned. It's based on the brief encounter of Piper from the future in A Tale of Two Pipers, but it is not a Piper story. I just… don't do that. It's more about the rise of the robots, the fall of humanity and how it might affect these characters in a Terminator type of environment, and have a little bit of my own razzle dazzle. Idk, Man. Hopefully, it'll last and be enjoyable._

**The Terminator**

The public figures and political leaders were targeted first. The Internet was taken over and all that people saw was the collapse of historical monuments, government buildings, palaces of the powerful and what can only be described as the eradication of the elites. Piper Hart tried to check to see if this was some type of huge hoax, but nothing that she tried on her phone was working and the Man Cave was experiencing difficulties, as well.

Schwoz was panicking, as everything that he tried to do wasn't working to get things back functional. Piper put away her phone to see if she was capable of helping him out.

Everybody alive still remembers exactly where they were when they realized that it wasn't a joke. Everybody else - it might have been the last thing that they learned before their departure. Henry Hart wasn't in the Man Cave that day. In fact, he wasn't even in town. He was in Washington DC, about to receive a medal of honor from the President of the United States, as Captain Danger. He was about to begin a National Assignment, with headquarters in DC, and several offices throughout the country, including his home, Swellview.

The President had classified files of where every superhero in the country, and whenever they left office, they were visited by someone with the power to take that information from their minds. Currently, though, she was trying to get in touch with the Man Cave. Of all the people in the world panicking over what had began, she hoped that they at least realized what this was. "Mom?" She heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, then looked around at all of the people rushing around and panicking - no sign of her children's guards, and pulled the girl in closer, then shut the door. "There's a lot going on, okay? Mommy's gotta get in touch with Daddy and his friends. Your brother better be in the bunker, or somebody is gonna..." She turned her back to get back to the computer and felt something around her neck. She choked and fell to her knees, trying to speak, but unable. The last thing that she saw was her only daughter's face, then her son's - both of them had a bizarre gleam in their eyes before she passed out.

.

The Whiz Watch was still working for the moment and Piper, Jasper and Schwoz were all flipping out via hologram. "What are you talking about? Nothing is working. The Whiz Watch works fine…"

"I tried to contact Charlotte, and the connection was bad, even with the Presidential allowances!" Schwoz said.

Jasper asked, "Are the kids with you, Henry? This is obviously a terrorist attack!"

Piper said, "Henry! Just, get to Charlotte and she should be able to figure out how to get us out of here…" A huge explosion went off and Henry made a tiny scream and looked around.

Jasper pressed, "What was that? Where are the kids? Was that the White House? Henry?"

"Shhhh…" Henry said, trying to gather his thoughts and get his wits about him. He looked around and saw where the sound had come from. "That was… the Capitol… Somebody… Somebody blew up the Capitol Building of the United States."

Piper screamed, "WHAT?"

Jasper shook his head, "I told you this wasn't a hoax. Who would have the power to take control of the Internet for a hoax, Piper?"

"Shut up," she said… "We… we're safe down here, for now, right?"

Henry nodded and the connection died, but he had to rush to the White House. Jasper was right - the kids needed to be tended to, and also… Char…

The three of them had agreed that if by a certain age nobody was involved, married, etc - they'd help out with kids. Charlotte held one for Henry and one for Jasper and although they weren't romantically involved, they had been co-parenting for years and during Charlotte's campaign, she and "one of the father's to her two children out of wedlock" began seeing each other. Opponents thought her relationship with Henry, or her arrangement with Henry and Jasper would make her a less viable candidate, but more Americans related to her than the stuffy old family values sucker that she beat out. Besides, she was the only woman to ever run with a woman as her running mate. An older, more experienced, and knowledgeable woman who for whatever reason always had trouble securing the vote herself.

Henry and she were newlyweds. They'd had a small service, followed by a huge televised event, because of the desire of folks to see such things and they still had a very similar co-parenting situation with Jasper. The only reason that he wasn't with them at the moment was because he was supposed to fly in a couple of days later. Now, Henry knew that getting into the White House might be impossible as himself, even being the First Man, the secret service would probably snatch him up and shove him into the bunker, and he definitely probably needed to be helping out, not hiding. So, he took the time to quickly change and went into the place, several people trying to stop him for his help, personally. "On a mission to assist the President," he kept saying.

Nobody knew where to run to, but he checked the bunker, getting in with a special National Hero code, instead of his Henry Hart code. Crokus Dunlop-Hart-Page and Lotus Hart-Dunlop-Page rushed to him as soon as he came in, "Captain Danger!" They both screamed. He cut through the people making moves and arrangements to get to them. "Captain Danger, do you know where our parents are?" Lotus asked, batting her brown eyes in that way that always got her way with Henry.

He smiled and cupped her chin, "I can tell you that both of your dads are definitely safe. Where's President Page?"

"We haven't seen her!" Crokus said, anxiously.

"She's not in the bunker," Lotus added. "Please find her, Captain Danger. Everybody seems really scared."

He nodded his head. "I will do everything in my power to reunite the First Family." He gave them both hugs and left to find Charlotte. But, she wasn't anywhere in the building. He couldn't find her and everything went from bad to worse.

.

Explosions kept happening. Crashes were being had. Planes fell from the sky. The political leaders and public figures had simply been the beginning. People attacked, because they were the most influential and affluent. Children were storming places, such as universities and hospitals, decimating every employee and taking all of the resources. What the hell was happening? Captain Danger wasn't sure, but he no longer had contact with the Man Cave and he never found Charlotte. At least, he knew that his children were safe, for the moment, but the children that were storming the buildings… He was confused about. Where did they come from?

He paused when he saw an exceptionally familiar boy with brown hair. "I know you. How do I know you?" He wondered and approached him, but the boy vanished right in front of him. "Oh shit," Danger said. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Most planes were grounded and it was difficult to get vehicles through the roads, so he did what any desperate hero would do. He went back to the bunker to get approved for a jet or a tank or something to get around in.

Charlotte was there, now. "Char!" He said whenever he saw her and rushed to hug her and kiss her. Hell, the world was falling apart and he hadn't seen her in days. The cell phone towers were not working for them. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Where are the kids?" She gestured at a cage. "What the fuck?"

"I don't have any power here, anymore. Everyone is in a panic and voting and they think that the robots that they saw attack me are our children!" She winced and he noticed that she had bandaged wounds. "I've been waiting for you to check back in. We have to get out of here and we need to get to the Man Cave and we need to figure things out."

"Okay." He zapped the cage lock.

"Captain Danger!"

"I'm taking them with me. If they're dangerous robots, that's my problem, now. I will shoot everybody in this room that tries to stop us from leaving."

"Take them," the Vice President said. "Her too. Who knows what she told them."

Charlotte glared at her. She was gonna leave anyway, but she let that woman think it was her decision. Captain Danger got the children and Charlotte settled into a tank transporter and took it. It was bigger and had multiple tanks. What were they gonna do? Come out here and fight him? Nuke him from the bunker? Honestly, he had most of his family back, and he just needed to get to the rest of them.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep them out of that cage," Charlotte said, embarrassed. "I have multiple injuries. The robots were trying to get information about the hero database."

"Did they torture you?" He asked.

She trembled, but didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I didn't tell them anything. I think they thought that I was useless. Something happened and they left to check on it. I escaped. They didn't get anything but a pound of flesh." She coughed and choked up blood.

"How… How long have you been freed?" He wondered.

"I don't know. My internal clock isn't okay. Maybe a day, maybe a few hours."

"Robot kids have taken over the hospitals and laboratories, but we gotta get you help."

"I did my best," she said.

"Shhh. I'll find a pharmacy and… Char? Char!" She jumped. "Sorry. You should get some rest."

"You should change your clothes. You'll be a target in that getup," She said. He nodded and popped a gumball, but didn't slow down from driving. Whenever he changed back into Henry, Crokus gasped. Lotus was still raw about the cage situation, or she would've commented about how it had been obvious that he was Captain Danger.

Instead, she asked, "Is there any food?"

"You know what? I think that there's a community garden not too far…" He said and headed that direction. But, it was in flames. In fact… Most of the places that you might stop to get food were in flames. "They've set them on fire."

"She said that they give them some kind of nut butter," Charlotte recalled. "No… Paste. Nut paste…"

"For what purpose?" He wondered. "Why not just kill us all? What are they trying to accomplish by keeping some alive, but having destroyed our means of communication and our… The White House blew up and the children both screamed. Charlotte turned in the seat, wincing in pain and tried to comfort them.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll… do something. We'll fight back. We'll figure something out." But, she was unsure what kind of life it would be. Within a matter of days, she was staring at chaos and horror. She checked her wound. It was infected. She forced a smile and pretended that it was fine. "We're headed back to the Man Cave," she told them. "Once we're there, we should be okay." Honestly, that wasn't true in the slightest. The Man Cave was controlled by computers and Schwoz had mostly technological inventions. But, at least they would be with their family and be able to talk about what they might do next.

.

The Crokus, Lotus, and the brown haired boy robots reported back to the place that they had made their temporary base, with an army of robot children standing behind them. In front of them, they faced what were essentially metallic skeletons, with red eyes. Lotus Robot, front and center reported, "The superhero database is in a chip hidden in the Man Cave, which is in Swellview. We've already provided interference with their machines, but will be sending forces to retrieve the information."

Red eyes of the child robots lit up all around the room and they flanked and marched out. The metal skeletons each put their hands onto screens and one by one, they began being wrapped in the flesh of the human in the file.


End file.
